What just happened?
by SuPeR aWeSoMe CrAzY cHiCk
Summary: Basically I fall into the Invader Zim world. But THEN hey fall into this world! Stuff happens blah blah blah! READ THE STORY! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. I looked over at my clock. "3:02." I whispered. I should probably go back to sleep. Before my head even hit the pillow another dream entered my mind. I was in an empty room. Slowly a purple portal appeared on the wall. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked through it. Everything around me was swirling. Slowly everything calmed down. This place looked familiar. Wait DUH, this was the invader Zim world! "Out of my way inferior human female!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned. There standing in front of me was none other than Zim himself. I just sat there amazed that I was in Invader Zim. Zim just sat there too. "Yes,yes I know you are amazed to be in the presence of ZIM! but move Zim commands it!" I just nodded and moved. While walking I heard a specific green boy mumbling. "At least one human is smart enough to fear Zim." I smiled. "Classic Zim..." I laughed. "Wait is he going to skool?" I asked myself. Hmmmmm. I know were this is going. I ran towards the skool passing Zim in the process. I jumped the steps and ran inside. I quietly waited for Zim to come to find out what class I needed to go in. 10 minutes passed until Zim came. He walked into a classroom and I fallowed. Mrs bitters noticed and said, "Class please welcome the newest doomed student of this human body." She glanced over at me. "Either say something now or I don't want to hear anything from you again." She hissed. "Ummm hi! My name is Sophie, and I hope to make lots of friends. So yeah..." I said. I quickly took my seat next to Dib. I sat my head on my desk and rested. After awhile I looked up. What I saw was a green kid staring at me weirdly. I smiled. He quickly looked away. I raised my hand. Mrs. Bitters groaned. "What is it?" She hissed. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked. She sighed then nodded. I walked out noticing two hands shooting up. I walked around for a bit then remembering. "I have know idea were the bathroom is." I said smacking myself. "Lost are we?" A voice said behind me. I turned around. "Yeah... umm can you show me the bathroom?" I asked Dib. "I know what you are." He said bluntly ignoring my question. "Oh no you found me out! I cant belive anyone would find out I am a girl!" I said rolling my eyes. He narrowed his eyes. He sighed. He walked over to me and looked me up and down as if I was a peice of meat. I blushed but didn't move. He faced me. He then looked me over again stopping at my face. I blushed harder. He smirked. "This way..." he said walking away. I fallowed. We walked in silence. "Here it is." He said pointing to a door. I smiled. "Thanks." I said walking in. I splashed water on myself the cold water stinging my face. I pinched myself. "Ow... wow I am not dreaming." I whispered. I then heard mumbling. Huh? It was coming from a stall. It didn't sound like a girl at all. In fact... I walked over the stall the mumbling was coming. I opened the door to find Zim sitting there making some plans. He looked up. I felt the blood rush to my face. I slamed the stall shut and ran out the door. I smacked head first into Dib. "Uhhh hi!" I stuttered. "Yeah uh hi." He replied looking at me weirdly. My face was probably still red. I quick got up and ran back to the classroom. I sat in my desk and sighed. 5 minutes later Zim and Dib came back. I put my head down afraid that Zim might see me. RING! I quick ran out the door to the lunch room. After I got my food I just had one question. Where was I going to sit?! I walked past the popular table and over some kids talking about me. "You know that one new girl, Sophie? Yeah look at her clothes? Seriously? A hoodie and shorts? Gross!" One girl said. I sat down at Dibs table and ate. I was kind of lonley. I worked up the courage to sit by him and Gaz. I walked over and sat down. "Is this seat taken?" I asked. Dib shook his head. "That green kid was In the girls bathroom." I blurted. Dib raised an eyebrow. "What was he doing?" He asked. I shrugged. "I didn't get a good look I ran out before I could see." I replied. Suddenly a cupcake hit Dibs head. "Hey Dib we don't need you infecting the new kid with your crazy!" A boy called. I got up. I walked over to the kid. "Don't ever talk to my friend like that again or you WILL be sorry." I said in a low deadly voice. "Hey chill just go back to your boyfriend!" He smirked. I turned scarlet. Half from anger half from blushing. I quick punched him in the face. I walked over to Dib. "Lets get you cleaned up." I said. Before we left for the bathroom I poured my milk on the girl who insulted me. "I happen to like my style." I said as she glared at me. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SKOOL! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE! YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed. I laughed. "Okay one, you don't scare me,two, if you hurt my friends YOU will be the one with a living nightmare for a life, plus, well I put it like this you better hope you have life support." I whispered in her ear. She went pale. I failed to notice a specific green boy looking at me and smiling evilly. He had some plans for me. I brought Dib to the bathroom. I ran some warm water on some paper towel. "Tilt your head forward." I stated. He did as he was told. I scrubbed at the frosting. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. "I know a good person when I see one." I told him. "Oh..." he murmured. "Its all gone, but you still might want to wash your hair when you get home." I said to him. We started to walk out when Dib grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him. He smiled. "Thanks." He whispered. I smiled back at him. We happily talked about some ghost stories and alien sightings. "The most recent one was right here in this skool! In fact I see the alien right now." Dib said. I nodded. "The Zim kid right?" I asked. Dib was shocked. "You believe me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "This is the girl you were just talking to about ghosts! Yes I beloved you!" I said. We soon arived at the classroom. I took my seat. About 10 minutes in I started doodling. After I finished my masterpiece I looked up. Zim was staring at me, again. What was his problem? Zim looked at his desk and grinned. He pulled out a strange controller. He looked back at me and smiled baring his teeth. He presses a button and a portal appeared out of nowhere. It looked just like the one I walked through earlier. No one seemed to notice this portal. I don't know why but this portal drew me closer to it. Dib finally noticed. "Sophie... don't go through that!" He said. I kept walking. Zims smile widened. I reached the portal and stepped through. Dib lunged forward chasing me. Zim and G.I.R. followed. Everything was swirling. I was falling down down down. AHHHHHHH! THUMP! I landed on my front lawn. "Uhg... what just happened?" I groaned. I looked up. Something was falling. It was getting closer. "Oh... Crap..." I mumbled. Dib landed smack dab on top of me. I moaned. I opened my eyes scared to see. Dibs face was about 2 inches away from mine. We both blushed to a shade of tomato red. He quickly got off of me. He sighed. "Were... are we?" He asked sounding confused. I chuckled awkwardly. "Well uh in my world" I mumbled. Dib just barely heard me. He looked at me puzzled. "What?" He asked


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down. "Your not kidding are you?" Dib asked.

I nodded. I only then noticed my dog was barking his head off. I smiled. I got up and walked up my front steps.

"C'mon!" I said.

"Is this your house?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No this is the asylum I live in! Of course this is my house!" I said.

I opened the door and Max attacked me with kisses. I laughed. Max then noticed Dib and went to kiss his face off.I laughed harder.

I finally got Max to calm down and walked inside. I walked up the steps to the living room. My mom and dad were watching Tv.

They looked up. "Who's this Sophie?" My mom asked.

I sighed. "Mommy can you come here for a second?" I asked nodded.

I pulled her into my room. I explained the whole situation to her. She looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed. I pulled up a picture of him on the Internet. "See the resemblance?" I asked her. She nodded. "He doesn't know yet so just go with it OK?" I said.

We came back out to find my bushy haired sister was there too. "Mommy, Daddy, Emma, this is Dib." I said pointing to him.

My sister giggled. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" She laughed.

I glared at her. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" I said coldly to her.

"Mommy can you register Dib into school?" I asked her.

She nodded and started to send an email to my principle. I turned to Dib and smiled. "Really skool? Every will think I am crazy there too!" He groaned.

I laughed. "My school is a lot better than yours! Believe me. Plus its School not skool." I smirked.

He sighed and frowned. I took the corners of his mouth and curved them upwards. "Smile more!" I chucked. He flushed.

I grabbed his hand ran outside. For once Dib was smiling like an idiot. We ran to my "secret hideout". Its not so secret anymore. Most kids on my block know about it. Its basically three pine trees with no branched in the middle. The ground is covered in dead pine needles.

"Stay right here I'll be right back!" I said to Dib running out.

I ran in the direction of my house. I stopped dead in my tracks. I did NOT remember a house RIGHT were me Dib had ran to get to the secret hideout. "DIB!" I screamed running back to the secret hideout.

I grabbed his wrist and ran back to the spot I was at. Seemed Zim and G.I.R beat us there. Okay since when did Zim have a NOSE and EARS?!

G.I.R looked different too. He looked just like Max but brown. "Hello Dib-stink, hello Sophie." He hissed.

"How did you..." I asked shocked.

"Silly girl! I came here through a teliporter!" He chuckled.

While Zim was gloating I mumbled to Dib to get the hose. I hope it was long enough. "What do you want from me Zim?" I asked him.

Zim steped closer. He was a lot taller. "I want" SPLASH! Zim screamed in agony. I laughed. Dib had gotten the hose and managed to get Zim.

I ran over to him and gave him a high five.

He looked pretty happy. I glanced over at Zim. He was in a lot of pain.

I ran over to the nob and turned it right. The water turned off. Dib looked over at me. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"My dad doesn't like when I waste water." I shrugged.

He dropped the hose and walked over to me. "Lets go inside." I smiled and opened the sliding glass door. I walked in Dib following.


	3. Chapter 3

"DIB WAKE YOUR BUTT UP!" I yelled in Dibs ear.

Since Dib had no where to stay he slept at my house, on the couch. Dib jumped up. I laughed. He glared at me.

"HAHAHA You should of seen your face!" I laughed. He yawned. "Awww is Dib still tired?" I said in a cutesy voice.

He nodded and slumped back on the couch. "Carry me?" He asked teasingly. I giggled. "Of course sleeping beauty!" I said picking Dib up and slinging him over my shoulder.

Dib started beating at my back. "PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. I stopped. "Hmm no." I said walking over the kitchen. I set him down. "Thank you." He said.

I yawned. I walked over to the cubord with the cereal in it and bent down. I picked out some fruity pebbles and set it on the table. Dib had put some bread in the toaster and waited.

After we ate breakfast we got dressed. My mom had gone shopping and got Dib some new clothes. He couldn't wear his old clothes! Dib was pretty mad that he couldn't wear his trench coat, but is was covered in dirt. My dad put it the wash so he could wear it tomorrow.

"Everyone this is Dib." My teacher said. "Hi Dib..." the class said. "Sophie since you know Dib you can be his buddy." Mr.M said. I nodded.

Dib quickly sat by me. "How does it feel to switch roles?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged.

"Everyone this is Zim." Mr. M said pointing at Zim. Dib and I looked up. "Zim has a rare skin condition so please be nice to him." Mr. M said. "Can I be Sophie's buddy?" Zim asked.

Mr. Miller looked surprised but agreed. Zim sat directly across from me. I stared at him. Zim smirked.

Zim actually spoke normal and not in third person. I felt so sorry for my friend Taylor who had to sit by Zim. "Okay one highlight from your weekend!" Mr. Miller said. Half the class then raised their hand. Mr. Miller finally called on me. "Me and Dib had a water fight!" I giggled. Dib laughed with me.

~Lunch~

While we walked through the lunch line me and Dib talked non-stop. Mr. Miller interrupted me and reminded me I needed to sit with Dib AND Zim. I went pale. Mr. Miller looked worried. "Are you okay Sophie?" He asked. I nodded. "I probably need food, that's all." I said.

Me and Dib soon found Zim and sat down. It was really awkward. "I'll be right back!" I said heading for the bathroom exiting the lunch room. As I left the bathroom someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned. Zim was holding a death grip on me. He stepped closer. "Do you still want to know what I want from you?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "I want you."

My eyes bugged out. He stepped closer and closer. I started to back up. 'What the heck is going on...' I thought.

I ran away from him and back into the lunch room. I sat back down next to Dib. "Hey!" I said to him as if nothing happened. "Hi, so where's zi-" he started. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" a voice said. I turned and smiled.

"Calm down Megan, I was in the bathroom!" I said lightly punching her.

This was her daily routine whenever she saw me. "I WAS SO WORRIED! WHAT IF YOU DIED!" she said dramatically.

Dib looked extremely confused. I glanced over at him. "Dib this is Megan, Megan this is Dib." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Megan paused. "...MEOW!" she replied. I face palmed.

"Who is this Sophie?" Zim asked. I looked over at Zim and flushed. Megan seemed to notice. "Zim this is Megan." I replied. He nodded.

Just then the loudspeaker came on. "Attention all talent show partisipents please report to the gym and set up your act." The principle said. "Good luck Sophie!" Megan said waving me off. I smiled at her and ran off.

30 minutes later...

I peeked at the audience through the curtains. It was almost my turn. I quickly spotted Dib. I waved over to him. He glanced over at me and smiled and waved back. This made me feel a bit better.

I sighed. I have never performed in front of this many people before. "Sophie you are next!" The director called over to me. I took a deep breath and walked out onstage. I lowered the mic and looked over at the director she gave the thumbs up. The music started.

LINK watch?v=6PHpCywCcIA LINK

(I am supposed to be singing in Japanese)

I stared at the floor and slowly raised my head with the music.

"The unneeded meaning from start to end, to the disappearance of this soul, who remembers characters from the window of madness." I sang. People started to bob their heads to the music. "He-e-ello myse-e-elf! Haven't we met before?" I continued.

I started to dance to the music not even knowing what I was doing. "iNSaNiTY, like floating on air! Pychopathy, a care free life! iNSaNiTY, an illusion that cannot end! Captivity, unable to run away!" I sang more confident. People got up and started to dance themselves.

( I would keep listening! )

After the song ended so many people came up to me asking what song I sang.

When I told them I quick ran off to find Dib. WHAM! "Urg..." I groaned rubbing My head.

When I opened my eyes I saw Dib. I smiled. He looked at me and smiled back. "What's up miss superstar?" He asked. I blushed. "Shut up! It was only one song that I sang!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but that doesn't mean you are famous superstar now!" He chuckled.

I blushed deeper. He finaly took notice and laughed. "Your face is as red as a tomatoe!" He laughed.

I playfully punched his arm. So he went all dramatic and started to whine and fake cry.

"Dude be quiet! Someone might think I hurt you!" I hushed him.

"Kiss it better and then I'll stop." He smirked still pulling off a puppy dog face.

"Are you serious?! No!" I hissed while turning red again.

He started whining louder.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I mumbled.

I quick kissed his arm. He shook his head. I tilted my head in confusion.

"My cheek hurts!" He whined. I blushed furiously again. "Kiss it better?" He asked whimpering.

I knew he would just start whining again so I quick tried to kiss his cheek, but he quick turned his head and I kissed his lips.

My eyes widened while his closed. I eventually melted into the kiss and gave "I KNEW IT!" Megan screamed. Me and Dibs lips unlocked and I looked over at her. "Uhhh." I started. "GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN BABY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Zim yelled.

Zim marched over to me and spun me around to face him. His lips crashed onto mine so fast I couldn't protest. It lasted a good 5 seconds before Dib rammed into Zim.

While they were fighting I just sat there thinking. I just had my first kiss and my second one in a matter of 20 seconds after.

After a minute I finally remembered the fight. I quick got up and merged between the two boys fighting.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled at them. My eyes started to fill with tears. "Please just stop..." I whispered.

They both looked at me shocked. So did Megan. I rarely cried.

I ran off into the hallway tears streaked down my face. I never wanted this. Sure, I had a crush on them both, but I didn't want to mess with them.

Eventually I slowed down and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the bathroom mirror seeing the tears still running down my face. To think minutes ago I was sharing a kiss with Zim.

The thought made me smile. I shook my head. "No Sophie... don't mess with your feelings." I said to myself.

"Sophie? Are you in here?" A voice asked.

I turned my head and saw my friend Jasmine. She saw me and frowned.

"Oh Sophie! What's wrong?" She asked. When she asked this I started to sob again. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

She sat next to me and tried to calm me down. "Shh... its ok.." she whispered. I sobbed into her arm. After I stopped crying, I told her what happened.

"You poor thing! C'mon lets get you home." She said getting up off of the ground. I half smiled.

I had always thought of Jasmine as a 2nd mother, plus she could convince the teachers really easily to do almost anything.

She brought me to the office and got us both out.

While we walked home I further explained what was happening. Minus the part about Zim and Dib being from a cartoon.

When we got to her house she told me take a shower while she made hot chocolate.

I nodded. Jasmine knew me too well. Showers always made me relax.

I hopped in and turned on the hot water. When I got out I went into Jasmine's room and got dressed. We had sleepovers a lot so I have a little part of her closet with my clothes. Me and jasmine were really close.

I walked out to find the most amazing looking hot chocolates ever. I sat down next to her. She smiled at me and sipped her hot chocolate.

After 30 minutes I finally went home. I opened to find my sister wasn't home yet.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

DING DONG!

I sighed and got up off my bed and walked downstairs and opened the door.

I opened the door to find Dib and Zim. My eyes widened. I could see they were bandaged up pretty well. I felt my eyes going a bit watery again. I held it back though.

"Hey..." Dib greeted. "Hi..." I replied. I opened the door all the way and let them in. " Dib said calmly. Zim nodded. I looked up at them.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "About us, You, Zim and I." He replied. I blinked. "Um okay... what about us?" I asked.

"You know what? Just forget it..." he mumbled. I nodded. Zim quickly left to his base.

I sighed. My head hurt really bad and I was freezing. I layed down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my forehead. I was too tired to care.

The hand went off my forehead and I heard footsteps. They soon returned and someone sat next to my head.

"Open up." Dib commanded. I did as I was told and I felt a cold piece of metal under my tongue.

I heard a soft beep and he removed it. He sighed in relief. "Well you don't have a fever but you should still lay down and rest." Dib stated.

"Way ahead of you Dib." I mumbled and lay my head in his lap and closed my eyes. I could feel him tense up but after a moment relax. He put his hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I quickly fell asleep.

So how was it? Sorry its so long. Read an Review!


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes slowly opened. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. I then remembered what happened earlier today. I sighed softly. How did this boy drama all start?

My thoughts were then interrupted by a bang. I jumped up startled. Dib then walked out of the kitchen with his face covered in flour.

He glanced over at me and his cheeks went slightly pink. "Did I wake you up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What are you doing in there? Is my flour haunted, and it attacked you?" I asked chuckling. He flushed harder and shook his head.

I smiled at him. "I was trying to make you dinner..." he said sheepishly. I smiled wider. "What was that bang?" I asked him. "I was putting a pot down, I was making pasta." Dib replied.

I walked out into the kitchen to see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It looked like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies. The candle and the whole bit.

I looked over at Dib and just smiled. I looked down at my clothes and noticed they were a bit dirty and sticky from my nap. "I am going to go change real quick." I told him. "Me too." He replied.

We were pretty messy. He grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom while I just ran into my bedroom. I quickly changed into a gray strapless dress and a pink jacket over it. I came out of room seeing Dib with his hands in his pockets.

He noticed me and his jaw dropped. He blushed and quickly looked away. He was wearing some jeans and a white dress shirt.

I giggled and smiled. "By the way Sophie, your mom and dad called earlier and said they would be home at 11:00 because they are at concert with your sister." He told me.

I looked at him confused but shrugged it off. I walked over to the dinner table and sat down. I looked over at the clock in my kitchen. It was only 6:00.

Dib dimmed the lights an sat across from me. (A/N: okay if you HATE fluff, I suggest you turn back, but you WILL be missing out.)

My heart started beating faster, and faster. I looked down shyly and ate. My eyes widened. "This is really good!" I complemented. "Just because I love the paranormal doesn't mean I cant cook." He said grinning at me.

Dib slowly fed himself some pasta looking up at me. I felt my cheeks burn. I don't know why, but I could've sworn he just winked.

Everything this boy did just made me get butterfly's in my stomach. I then realized I was staring at him. I looked down and ate some more.

Dib slowly got up and walked towards me. Every step he took my heart beat faster. Eventually he was right next to me.

I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. "You have some pasta on your cheek." He whispered into my ear. He then licked the pasta off my cheek.

My cheeks were so hot they could fry an egg. He chuckled and sat back down. He then started talking to me as if nothing ever happened.

(Okay this next part you might notice a different writing style, thats because I first wrote this on another site, and this is my co-author writing! Just so you know!)

Everything was going perfectly, and for a while, I forgot all about Zim and the fact that he would probably kill Dib if he saw us. It was just us two, eating dinner, chatting.

"Long story short, Zim ditched the Santa costume and pretended to be some sort of weird platypus thing." Dib finished telling me the story of the worst Christmas ever. Of course I already knew what happened, but it would be kind of creepy if I told him that.

"Man, Zim is messed up in the head or something!" I laughed. Dib wiped his mouth and picked up our empty plates. "I'll be right back. I made cake too." Dib told me.

"I love cake!" I reply happily. Yet again, who doesn't love cake? Dib smiled and went back into the kitchen.

I take up the opportunity to use the bathroom. I silently got up and walked over. I turned on the lights and closed the door gently. Suddenly I heard the sound of something falling into the toilet. I spin around just in time to see Zim perched on top the toilet,trying to get his foot out of it.

The window behind him was open. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream, staring at the stalker alien. Zim looked up at me. "Ah, Sophie, I'm surprised to see you here." Zim smiled and attempted to look cool while also attempting to free his foot.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my house, Zim. Unless you want to find a fork lodged in your throat, I suggest you LEAVE." I hiss. Behind me, I hear Dib knock on the door. "Are you Alright, I thought I heard something?"

Zim opened his mouth to say something to Dib, but I covered his mouth with my hand. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just having a problem with the plumbing!" I call back.

"Do you want me to come in and take a look at it?" Dib asked. "Nah, I'm good." I turned to Zim and mouthed the word "Go" to him. He shook his head. "Alright then." Dib said. I waited until I could no longer hear Dib's footsteps before leaping into action.

I pinched Zim's ear using the hand I had been covering his mouth with and dragged him back over to the window. Using all the strength I had, I shoved the idiot out and slammed it shut. I sighed with relief. Other than the shoe that was now crammed into the toilet bowl, there was no way Dib would ever know Zim had been here.

I washed my hands and went back out, hoping that would be the last I would see of Zim that night. We finished eating and worked together to clean up the dishes. By the time this was all done, it was 10:00. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked Dib as we both sit down in the living room. "I actually wanted to show you something." Dib said vaguely.

"Show me what?" I asked. He stood up suddenly and held out his hand. "It's a surprise." He answered. I looked down at his hand and back up at his face. "I don't like surprises." I told him. He smiled a little. "Please?" He asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "Crap. I can't say no to puppy dog eyes." I frowned and took his hand.

He guided me out to the back yard, and what I saw I almost couldn't believe. Right in the middle of my yard, glowing slightly in the moonlight, was an alien ship. "How did you-" I began to ask. Dib cut me off. " I stole it from Zim. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took a joy ride in it." Dib began to drag me over to the space craft. We climbed in and buckled up. Dib began to work his magic, pushing this button, turning this knob. He was almost an expert at flying this thing.

Soon, the two of us were flying through the air, high above everyone else. The sky was clear and the moon was full, making everything perfect. We talked a bit, but we mostly just sat in a comfortable silence, watching the world whiz by. When we got back, it was almost 11. Dib parked the ship in a nearby ditch and the two of us walked back to the house, holding hands.

We went inside a Dib walked with me all the way to my room. We both stood outside the door, still holding hands, unsure of what to do. Finally Dib let go of my hand, and he turned to walk away, but I stopped him. He turned back around, and, when he was facing me entirely, I pecked him on the cheek.

I didn't want him to see my face turn redder than a tomato, so I spun around and raced into my room. I stood there for one moment, wondering if I should go back out and apologize for running away like that, but I decided it would probably be best to leave that for tomorrow morning. I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and went to bed, feeling happier than I have in a long long time.

(Ok, Back to normal!)

I woke up to see a green alien staring at me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He stared into my brown eyes while I stared into his fake blue ones.

He slowly uncovered my mouth. I looked down. I wasn't in my pj's anymore and I wasn't in my comfy house anymore, I was wearing the gray dress I wore with Dib and I was on Zims couch. I blushed furiously. He took off my clothes!

I didn't say anything though. He poked my cheek. "Why is your face red?" He asked. "I uh." I started.

He held my cheek in his hand. I blushed redder. He looked frustrated. "How do I turn this off?" He asked himself.

He slowly kissed my cheek. I blushed harder. When he pulled away he looked confused. He inched closer and kissed my lips.

My eyes widened. After he retracted he retracted he still was very close to me. He looked me over like I was an experiment. That was probably going to be if I angered him. He slowly pulled away. After a minute my cheeks returned to its normal light pink.

Zim smiled. "Victory!" He yelled. I giggled. He raised a non existent eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked. I only giggled a bit harder. "You are." I laughed.

He looked confused but shrugged it off. "Come with me." He said walking away. I followed him. He led me to his kitchen. What I saw made me smile. Zim had tried to recreate Dib's little set up. It was pretty nice except instead of pasta there was waffles.

"GIR! DID YOU REPLACE THE PASTA WITH WAFFLES!?" He yelled. "Sophie likes waffles!" Gir said happily. I giggled. "I really do like waffles." I said chuckling.

Zim nodded and sat down. I sat down across from him. I slowly ate. Weirdly they tasted like real waffles. Huh did not expect that.

I looked up at Zim and saw him trying really hard to do what Dib did. I knew what was coming next so I tried to speed things up and I put a little piece of waffle on my cheek. Zim noticed and got up. I braced myself for what was going to happen. He was right next to me. "You have something on your cheek." He said lowering his head.

His lizard like tounge licked it off. Even though it happened before I still blushed. Zim quickly sat back down. I really wanted to go home so I got up and walked straight to Zim. I knew what he wanted so I planned to give it to him.

Zim looked up at me. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Zim was shocked but kissed back. After I released he whimpered. I giggled. "Can I go now?" I asked him. He nodded still shocked.

He continued whimpering as I walked away. I sighed and turned back around and pecked his cheek. He seemed content after that. I smiled and walked back home. Thank goodness I lived nextdoor. When I walked in I was tackled by Dib. "SOPHIE YOUR ALIVE I WAS SO WORRIED!" He screamed.

I laughed. "I'm fine, Zim just kidnapped me." I replied. Dib looked worried. I giggled. "He let me go after I kissed him, he was trying to recreate our date, he even licked my cheek." I said calmly. Dib loomed enraged. "Calm down Dib I'm fine!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He calmed down at my touch. He then noticed my dress. His eyes widened. He returned his enraged face. "Weren't you in your pj's before?" He asked. I nodded. He tried to walk out the door but I stopped him. "Dib! Calm down! Its fine! Nothing else happened!" I said. He sighed. "Fine..." he mumbled. I walked up the stairs to my room and got my pj's back on and layer down. I smiled as I slept.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open. I got up and stretched. I looked at the calender in my room I saw it was the first day of spring break. I smiled and walked out of my room. "Sup?" I asked Dib.

He was chilling and watching T.V. "Eh nothing really." He replied. I sat next to him on the couch. I glanced over at him. Guilt rushed over my body. I still never told Dib about him being from my favorite cartoon show.

I sighed and looked at my feet. Dib noticed and started to rub my back trying to comfort me. "Hey, Sophie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I um..." I started. "Its okay just tell me." He said half smiling. I nodded and got up to go to my room and grabbed my kindle fire. I searched up Invader Zim on youtube. "I should of showed you this earlier..." I said guiltily. His eyes slowly widened then narrowed in my direction. I set down the kindle and looked at Dib guilt and sadness writen all over my face.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" He yelled. I held back tears. "I DIDNT KNOW HOW!" I yelled back. "OH HOW ABOUT, HEY DIB IN MY WORLD YOU ARE A STUPID CARTOON CHARACTER!" He screamed in my face. I glared at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW YOU! I COULD HAVE LET YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE, I COULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU FOR DEAD! BUT NO! I LET YOU INTO MY HOME AND FED YOU! I COULD HAVE BEEN MEAN TO YOU AT SKOOL LIKE THE OTHER KIDS! I COULD HAVE NOT HELPED YOU AT ALL! BUT NO! I STUCK UP FOR YOU! I STOOD BY YOUR SIDE! I WAS NICE TO YOU! YOU KISSED ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I DONT WHY I THOUGHT YOU WOULDT FREAK OUT ABOUT THIS!" I yelled at him tears now streaming down my face.

I ran into my bedroom and just sat on my bed. Dibs eyes widened. What had he done? He had just made Sophie cry... His anger then returned. But she hadn't told him about this the whole time he was here. He then stomped out the door into the neighberhood. He soon found himself with a beautiful brunette at his side.

I continued sobbing my eyes out. I rubbed my eyes and decided to take a walk. I walked to the downtown area to my favorite spot, the karoke bar. It wasn't really bar but it had great food and singing. My friend Lydia worked there. "Hey Sophie! How are you?" She greeted me. I faked smiled. "Fine, is the karoke open?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure the everyone will remember you!" She said. I nodded and walked up on stage.

No one had noticed me yet. That was fine with me, so I had time to pick a song. I then noticed Dib in the auidence. I felt the tears coming back but I held them in. What was worse was some girl was with him. I tore my eyes away and skimed through the songs. I soon chose Behind these hazel eyes, by Kelly Clarkson. " Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on!" I sang staring straight at Dib and his "Friend"

"Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore... Anymore...  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes!" I sang loudly. I had tears in my eyes by the end of it. I looked down at Dib and his "friend" and stared. His mouth had been gaping open the whole song. I smirked. Why not sing another one just to tick him off.

" Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you? I hate everything about you Why do I love you?  
Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you? I hate everything about you Why do I love you?  
Only when I stop to think about you, I know Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you? You hate everything about me Why do you love me?  
I hate You hate I hate You love me  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you?" I sang. I walked off the stage and walked out the door. But on my way I saw something I never wanted to see, Dib and that girl kissing. Tears stung my eyes and I walked away. "Nothing turns out right for me..." I said sadly.

(Again My co-author!)

I kept walking, and walking, and walking. I fought back my tears and just kept on walking. Thoughts kept swirling around in my head, hurt thoughts. "How could he do that? He just went ahead and kissed her! Who was she any way? Why? Why? Why..." that last question wouldn't stop circling my head.

Of course, I knew the answer, but I didn't want to admit it. I had pretty much just told him I hated him. But he brought that girl in before I sang that song.

He brought her along because he knew it would bug me! Then I start singing that song and of course he decides to get back at me by kissing her. "I bet he doesn't even like her! I bet he just found her on the street, started flirting, and then he brought her there to bug me. That's it." I think to myself.

"Well, if he can move on, so can I! After all, I'm sure Zim would love to hang out with me, as well as make fun of Dib. But first, I have to get rid of Dib's stuff..." As soon as I got home, I raced up to Dib's room and grabbed a random bag.

I start to shove everything into it. Clothing, a few books, all of his school stuff. Eventually I run across an opened notebook. I wasn't planning on reading anything at first, but then I saw my name. I picked it up and began reading. Dib had doodled my name all over the place. It went on for at least three pages! I gently touched the writing, and for a moment, my sadness melted away. But of course, I then remember the girl and all peaceful feelings go straight out the door.

I shove the notebook into the bag roughly and finish packing. Then I drag the stupid thing downstairs and start writing him a note. It read:

Dear Dib,

I want you out of my house, right now. Here's all your stuff, please leave my house key on the kitchen table. Look at it this way, now you can be a burden to that girl I saw you kissing earlier. Yup, I am sooo over you. I wish I never met you, and PS. GO DIE IN A HOLE!

From,

Sophie

I smiled as I finished writing that. It felt good to get some of my anger out. Although I wanted to stay and see Dib's reaction when he found this, I knew I would never get a good reaction out of him if I did.

Instead I wrote a second note to my parents, telling them what was going on (sort of) and informing them that I would be visiting a friend. I posted it on the fridge and went out again. I crossed my yard, and made my way up to Zim's house. "I'm gonna tell him." I think.

I knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, Zim appeared. "Hello Sophie, how are you?" he asked. "Not good, can I please come in, Zim?" I looked straight into his eyes. He blushed a bit and stammered "Of course.

(Back to me!)

I glumly sat on Zim's couch and sighed. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. I looked up at him. He then sat next to me. I scooted closer to him and clung on to him. I started to cry into his shoulder. Zim tensed up but soon relaxed and gave in.

"Dib, that's what's wrong, he broke my heart." I sobbed. Zim growled and held me closer. I could just tell he was blushing.

I then felt another embrace behind me. It was cold and metallic. I smiled and brought GIR closer as well. I needed all the comfort I could get.

"Its okay, Dib wont break anymore of your organs." Zim cooed into my ear. He then lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. I blushed. "The almighty Zim will make sure he won't." He said.

I nodded and looked over at GIR. He looked legitimately sad. He perked up when he saw I stopped crying. He jumped up and sat on my lap clinging to me.

I giggled and held him close. I looked over at Zim. A idea sprung in my mind. "Zim, would you like to come over to my house?" I asked him. He looked over at me curiously, then nodded. GIR then whined. I giggled. "You can come too GIR." I said patting his head. "YAY!" He yelled.

I laughed and walked outside. It was very cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Zim looked panicky. I looked over at him and smiled. "Its okay Zim, I live right next door, we will make it before it rains." I said.

He nodded as we went up the steps. As we entered GIR squeal. I looked behind me and saw him smiling. "YOU GOT ANY WAFFLES?" He yelled. I giggled and lead him upstairs and put some waffles in the toaster. I looked around trying to find Zim. He was curiously inspecting my room.

He opened one of my drawers. Before I could stop him he inspected the contents. He held up one of my bras looking at it closely. I blushed furiously. "What is this contraption?" He asked me confused. "N-nothing!" I said snatching it from him. I quickly closed the drawer.

He shrugged and sat down on my bed. His eyes widened. "This thing, it is very comfy! What is it?" He asked. I giggled. "Its my bed." I said smiling. He sprawled out on my bed and closed his eyes. I soon heard small snores coming from him. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen to see GIR chomping down on waffles.

I looked at him surprised. Did he just take the whole box? Probably... I sat down next to GIR at the table just watching him. "WANT ONE?" he asked. I nodded as he handed my a waffle. "You like my master don't you?" He asked. I choked on the piece of waffle I just ate.

I swallowed. "How did you know?" I asked. He smiled. "My master talks about you a lot!" He said. I blushed. "What does he say?" I asked him. "He says your pretty and that you have pretty eyes!" He said proudly. I blushed harder. "Oh really?" I said. "He also says he loves you!" He said. If my cheeks could have turned redder, they would have. I decided to go change into something more comfortable. I walked into my to see Zim was still sleeping. I smiled and took of my shirt. As I was about to put on a sweat shirt I heard behind me. "So THATS what its for..." Zim said. I blushed. "ZIM DONT LOOK!" I yelled.

(Co- author!)

Zim left my room and let me change in peace. When I walked downstairs a few minutes later, Gir had discovered my T.V. "Let's watch something!" he yelled at me as I walked into the room. "Uh, sure." I reply.

Of course, we first have to sift through the coach trying to find the remote. Honestly, it's like the remote just burrows into the cushions when no one's looking. Gir, being so small and able to dive, quite literally into the cushions as well, found the remote. When he did, we all worked together to put the living room back in order.

Then we sit down, Zim on my left, Gir on my lap, and we flicked through the channels. We couldn't find anything we could all enjoy watching, so we just left it on some old horror movie.

Zim then turned to me. "What was all that luggage in the front hall for?" he asked. My eyes widened. "It's still there?" I ask. "Yes. Was it not supposed to be?" I stand up and run out of the room, making my way over to the front hall. Sure enough, everything was exactly where I left it.

"Uh oh. I hope Dib doesn't walk in and see us." I think. Yet again, he was probably shopping for new stuff with his new girlfriend. Doesn't want to face me, the coward. "Well, fine. I'll just burn everything if I have to." I mumble. I had just turned to walk back to the living room, when I heard the door open.

"Sophie?" Dib's voice pierced my ears. I take a deep breath and turn. "What?" I snap. "Can we-" "SOPHIE! GIR JUST THREW UP ON YOUR CARPET, HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!" Zim's voice sounded from the living room. "Is that Zim!?" he shouted. "Sophie, was that Dib?" Zim asked as he walked out to them. "YOU!" they shouted at the same time.

"How could you Sophie?" Dib shouted. My mouth dropped. "Your kidding right? I invited Zim over so he could comfort me, after I saw you sucking face with another girl!" I shout.

"So you invite a psycho alien over to your house? Sophie, he could hurt you!" Dib exclaimed, while grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Zim. Zim scowled and pulled me back. "I would never hurt her. She is my world. She is mine." Zim smiled as he said that.

"You guys, stop! I'm not a rag doll. You can't play tug-of-war with me." I say as I pull away from Zim. "Sorry babe." "Don't call Sophie babe!" Dib screamed. "DIB! JUST TAKE YOUR STUFF AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE ALREADY!" I scream. He just stood there, like an idiot. "Please..." I whisper. Turning, I run back into my room and slam the door. "Maybe I should have stayed at Zim's place..." I think to myself. Outside, the rain had begun falling.


	6. Chapter 6

I then heard constant pounding on my door. "SOPHIE! SOPHIE PLEASE COME OUT!" Dib yelled. "SOPHIE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled. I then heard more pounding. "SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE!" Zim yelled. I sighed and opened the door. "Sophie, please let me explain!" Dib said. I shook my head. "Dib don't you get it? You broke my heart! What else is there to say?" I asked him. "I didn't want to kiss her! She just did! Please believe me." He said. I sighed. "I don't know if I can." I whispered.

Dib looked at me sadly. "Please, I don't know what I would do without you!" He begged. "Fine, but on one condition." I started. "YES!" He yelled hugging me. "You and Zim have to be nice to each other for the rest of the night, Zim cant go because its raining." I said. "WHAT?!" They both yelled. "Call it a sleep over." I said sheepishly. Dib and Zim grunted a fine. I walked over to GIR. "Are you okay GIR? You poor thing, throwing up like that." I cooed. He looked up at me and nodded. I picked him up and set him on the couch. I smiled at him. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him. He must of been really tired considering this is GIR.

I turned to see a jealous looking Zim and Dib. I giggled and walked into the kitchen."Dib could you get me my laptop for me?" I asked him. He nodded and trotted to my room. He came back with my laptop and I took it from him. "Hmmm lets see..." I said to myself. "Aha! I'll make this!" I smiled. "Zim can you get me the pink, squishy thing in the plastic tray in the fridge?" I asked Zim. He looked me curiously but opened the fridge. He pulled out the bag weirdly. "This?" He asked I nodded and took it from him. I looked over my shoulder seeing Zim and Dib just staring at me. "Um, why don't you guys go into the living room and watch T.V." I said. They shrugged and went into the living room.

I sighed and turned to the cupboard. "Okay lets get started!" I said. "WHAT'YA DOING!?" GIR asked latching onto my leg. I smiled. "I'm making dinner." I told the little robot. "ARE YOU MAKIN TACOS?" He asked happily. "No GIR, I am making hamburgers." I said continuing looking at the stuff I needed. GIR's antenna drooped. "Why?" He asked again. I sighed and looked down at the tiny robot. "GIR, Zim may never told you this, but its good to try new things! You might like hamburgers." I said smiling at the robot. He smiled back then scampered back to the living room. I sighed once more and went back to work. In about 15 minutes the food was ready. "Dib, Zim, GIR the food is ready." I said popping my head out of the kitchen. Dib smiled while Zim frowned but got up anyway. They all sat down while I served them. GIR looked at the hamburger suspiciously. He took a chunk of the meat and ate it.

I looked over at Zim. He was completely avoiding the meat. "Oh Zim, I forgot you get hurt when you touch meat!" I said. He looked at me surprised. Crap... "How did you know?" He asked. "Umm, at lunch you accidentally touched some and it burned." I said. He raised his non-existent eyebrow. I sighed ant went to make Zim a simple sandwich. When I finished I gave it to him and smiled. He poked it curiously. I shook my head. "Just try it!" I said pushing the plate closer to him. He cocked his head then sighed. "Fine." He said biting into it. He shrugged and kept eating it.

I smiled wider. When I looked over at GIR he had already eaten 4 hamburgers. He smiled goofily. I laughed. "Sophie, this is really good!" Dib complemented. "Thanks Dib." I said. Zim then tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" "Umm, could you make another one of those witches of sand things again for me?" I laughed. "Of course Zim." I said getting up from my seat. After the 3rd sandwich Zim had fulfilled his hunger. I flopped down on the couch. "I'm bored!" I groaned. I turned on the T.V to see a horror movie playing. "Weird, my mom usually blocks this stuff." I mumbled to myself. "Oooh! I want to watch!" Dib said when I was about to change the channel. Tossing the remote to Dib I got to turn off the lights. "Perfect weather for one too." Dib commented. I nodded and sat back down. A moment later Zim and GIR joined us. "Are you scared?" I asked Dib attempting to tease him. He scoffed. "Yeah right." He said proudly. "Yeah, uh huh." I said rolling my eyes.

Sorry its not very long!


End file.
